


Whisper

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Future Fic, M/M, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Slow Dancing, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles and Derek are undercover, when Stiles decides to take a chance and go after what he wants.





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).



> For Autumn, who wanted "Things you whispered in my ear" from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts (which I am still taking prompts from).

Stiles knows he should be taking this whole undercover thing more seriously, but it’s hard with Derek so close. His body is a firm line against his. His hands are gripping Stiles’ hips, maybe a little too tightly, but Stiles can’t bring himself to care. Not when he finally knows what it’s like to be in Derek’s arms. He takes a deep breath through his nose and Derek’s aftershave hits him. It has Stiles clutching tightly at Derek’s shirt. He barely resists the urge to bury his face in Derek’s neck.

Is this how the wolves feel when they smell something they like? If so, he doesn’t know how they manage to keep themselves in check.

“Stiles,” Derek’s voice is low as it sounds next to his ear. “Are you alright?”

Stiles rests his head against Derek’s cheek and sighs. His lips brush lightly against Derek’s ear as he whispers, “You smell good, Der.”

Derek’s hands clench on his hips, and Derek takes a few steadying breaths. Stiles realizes he might not be the only one that’s affected. He smiles and lets his hands trail up and down Derek’s back.

“Do you always smell this good?”

“I don’t know,” Derek says. “I don’t exactly go around smelling myself.”

Stiles runs his nose along Derek’s cheek, smiling when Derek’s breath catches. “You don’t have to hide yourself from me, Der. Or what you want.”

“We’re on a mission,” Derek tells him.

“Oh the couple left half an hour ago,” Stiles says. “I saw Scott grab them. We’re off the clock. Which means…” He lowers his head until his lips are brushing against Derek’s ear. “I’m all yours, Derek Hale. If you want me.”

It’s a risk. He knows it is. But he’s tired of dancing around this thing between them.

He’s not expecting the low growl Derek gives before he pulls back to look at Stiles. Stiles catches a flash of red, before Derek’s mouth is on his, hot and hungry. Stiles groans and fists a hand in Derek’s shirt, as he meets Derek’s lips with an equal passion.

They’re both panting when they pull back. Derek rests his forehead against his, as his fingers draw lazy patterns on the skin of Stiles’ hip. Stiles doesn’t know when Derek’s hands had even slipped under his shirt, but he doesn’t care.

“Does that answer your question?” Derek asks him.

Stiles doesn’t point out that he technically hadn’t asked one. Instead he smiles, “One of them.”

Derek raises an eyebrow, “What else do you need to know?”

“What is this?” Stiles asks. “You want me, but is it like a one time thing or…?”

Derek kisses him. Just a soft brush of lips, but it’s enough to stop his rambling. Derek smiles. That soft smile that Stiles has come to know as his favorite smile. “I always want you. Physically. Mentally. All of you. Does that cover it?”

Stiles nods, “Yep. Yeah. That’s good. I feel the same. I want all of you too.”

Derek kisses him again, slow and deep. “I know.”

When they’re curled up in bed later, with Derek’s arm wrapped securely around his waist, Stiles thinks that maybe undercover missions aren’t that bad. Not when they’re with Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
